There has been hitherto known an in-vehicle mount camera system in which an in-vehicle mount camera is mounted in a vehicle to pick up an image of the surrounding of the vehicle and display an image for assisting safe driving (for example, see patent document 1).
In such an in-vehicle mount camera system, image processing is carried out on a video signal from the in-vehicle mount camera in accordance with the condition of the vehicle, and an image for assisting safe driving is displayed in accordance with the driving condition in such a style that the image is easily understandable by a driver.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-55100